<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rainy Kisses by OriWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727556">Rainy Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriWrites/pseuds/OriWrites'>OriWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV Kankri Vantas, Suicidal Thoughts, fem kankri, female kankri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:00:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriWrites/pseuds/OriWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which cronus contemplates suicide and kanni (fem kankri) saves him. ends happy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rainy Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The rain fell heavily as she ran through the woods towards the cliff face. She had to get there in time. She promised she would keep him safe. She promised damnit! Her breathing comes in heavy pants as she pushes herself to run faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She breaks through the treeline and sees him standing there at the edge. Tears running down his face staining his skin purple. The edge he’s standing on looks ready to crumble and she screams, “Cronus!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His shoulders jerk and he looks over his shoulder at her. “Kanni?” his voice sounds raw, like he’d been screaming into the open air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabs his hands as soon as she’s close enough. “Come away from the edge… please, Cronus ,don’t make me a promise breaker. Don’t make yourself a promise breaker. Think about him…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quiet sniffle leaves him and he looks over the edge. A forlorn look on his face before he nods quietly and steps back. As he does the edge crumbles and falls into the churning ocean below. Cronus shivers “Fuck...fuck that was close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gently pulls him closer to the treeline, away from the edge. “I know… I’m glad I got here in time. I don't know what I would do without you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks down at her and blinks, almost looking startled for a moment. “I- Kanni…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head, “No. I mean it Cronus. I don't know what I would do or be without you. Please don't make me live a life without you…” Her voice shakes at the end, tears beginning to fill her eyes and spill down her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cronus nods quickly and pulls her close, hugging her to his chest. “Okay, okay it’s okay. I’m not goin’ anywhere. I’m right here Kanni.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks up and, standing on the very tips of her toes, presses a needy kiss to his lips. “I love you, Cronus Ampora.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sniffles softly and cups her cheek, leaning down to make the strain less. “I love you too, doll. I love you so much.” he’s quiet for a moment before he speaks again. “Thank you for catching me… I don't know what I was thinkin’, doll.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods and hugs him tightly, kissing him again. “We should go home, we’ll catch a cold standing out here in the rain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles softly nodding, “Yeah, yeah let's go home babydoll.” and gently picks her up bridal style, keeping her close to his chest as he starts walking through the woods, towards home.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>